Vanessa did 28 more jumping jacks than Christopher around noon. Christopher did 18 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Christopher did 18 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 28 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 28$ jumping jacks. She did $18 + 28 = 46$ jumping jacks.